


a love letter to you

by justkurotingz



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, depressed, heartbroken, juliet goes back to england, love letter, sad juliet, sad magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: after robin's plan to save juliet's visa falls through, she finds herself reading a love letter from magnum
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 25
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

it wasn't fair. after all that they had been through, for higgy to leave wasn't fair. magnum had to restrain himself from calling out her name at the airport, rushing over and spinning her around in her arms, taking her back to oahu where she belongs. his heart sank as she passed through security and she looked back once, giving him a small wave. whatever left of his heart completely shattered at the tears in her eyes. at the tears in his eyes.

for the first time in a long time, after her blonde hair disappeared around a corner where he'd never see her again, magnum sat and cried. his face buried in his hands, he cried for higgy. he cried for his partner and for the woman he had grown to love. she was gone, and she'd be coming back next year at the very least. magnum almost forgot rick, t.c, kumu, robin, and gordon was there until kumu laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"she'll be back magnum. and you'll stay in touch." "i miss her already." magnum admitted, leaning back against the airport seat. rick and t.c simply exchanged concerned looks. the ride back to robin's point was quiet. robin offered magnum a bedroom in the main house but he refused, knowing he'd be reminded of higgy everywhere he looked there.

back in his room, he sat on his bed glancing at the ocean. maybe he should do yoga. higgy always did yoga to clear her head. just the thought of her name made magnum's heart twist. zeus came bounding over, whimpering sadly. for once in his life, magnum was getting along with the beasts. he laid a hand on apollo's head, stroking him slowly.

"i miss her too. i should have told her. i'm in love with her. i'm in love with higgy." he whispered. "finally." magnum's head whipped up as gordon entered the room, falling into a chair. "was just checking up on you before leaving. she's quite a catch magnum. tell her how you feel, don't screw this up or i will personally hunt you down. i've grown quite fond of higgy too. she's a grower." they shared soft smiles and magnum sighed.

"i fell like calling her or texting her cheapens the message." magnum admitted and gordon thought for a second. "how about a love letter?" magnum laughed slightly. "alright gordy, i may be romantic, but i'm not that much of a sap." gordon simply shrugged as he got up. "higgins might like it. rest well magnum." he left, leaving magnum to his thoughts.

two hours later, magnum found himself writing a love letter.

_hey higgy.  
wow, i miss your witty comebacks already. i miss you. i know you're still flying to england when i'm writing this, but i miss you. it took me a long time to admit that you've grown on me higgy. but... you have. and yes, i'm smiling while writing this. don't poke fun, it was gordy's idea. anyways, i'm just going to come up at say it. i'm in love with you juliet higgins. and you don't have to respond, we can take this slow because it's all about you higgy, but i've been in love with you for the longest time. i love your hair, and how it always smells like heaven. i love your eyes, and how they crinkle when you laugh. i love your laugh, it sounds like music to my ears. i love your body and even though you're tiny, you can kick serious ass. i love your little quirks, like how you always berate and belittle me for everything i could possibly do wrong. i love your rare moments of vulnerability. the higgy i know is tough and independent, but when you need to lean on someone, you lean on me. i appreciate that higgy. you make me feel something i haven't felt in a long time. i want to watch cheesy movies with you, curled up on a couch, sharing a blanket. i want to skip burgers and beers with rick and tc and have candlelight dinner with you on the beach. i want to dance with you, a proper slow dance, just the feeling of you in my arms on a warm night. higgy you're perfect. i love absolutely everything about you. you're enough higgy, you're more than enough. i love you._

_magnum_

juliet's hands shook as she lay the envelope down. it had took her three days to finally open the letter. if she didn't open it, she could pretend she never left hawaii. but of course, she was sitting in her dreary apartment, overlooking a foggy city. magnum loved her. she let herself feel the comfort and security she felt with richard. but magnum... he was different. he made her laugh when she cried. he made her secure when she was vulnerable. and most of all, magnum was there.

he never complained, always listened, no matter what it was. he was a true friend. but maybe they were destined for more. tucking the letter in the envelope, she pulled out her phone, dialing an all too familiar number

"hey magnum."


	2. magnum mon amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so a few people wanted a sequel of juliet's reaction, so here it is!! i'm not going to continue the fic further though, sorry! :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so french is such a romantic language so i tried to incorporate some but I CANT SPEAK FRENCH SO ITS ALL FROM GOOGLE IM SORRY

"higgy!" he said in surprise. 

"did you... read my letter?" he trailed off uncertainly, and juliet smiled to herself. 

"yes, yes i did. merci beaucoup magnum. how is everyone?" she wasn't going to talk about the letter just yet, although her heart started racing and her palms began to sweat with anticipation.

she could hear the confusion in his voice. was that... disappointment? juliet swallowed her frantic words to listen to him talk.

"they're fine. we miss you, a lot. it's different without you higgy." juliet could almost feel the mood change in her new apartment, so she allowed herself to steer the topic back.

"magnum. je t'aime aussi, i love you too. i've always been in love with you magnum. you make me feel something i haven't felt in a long time." the sigh of relief on the other end made juliet grin like a five year old offered candy. magnum was the only one that had that effect on her, and she'd rather have it no other way.

"thank god. higgy i know that was crappy of me, sending it after you left. but i couldn't live with myself if i didn't tell you. you make my life so special higgy. i wish i could hold you right now, i miss you so much." juliet smiled sadly at the thought of her in magnum's arms. she wrapped her arms around herself, pretending they were his. she felt safe for once.

"i understand magnum. really, i do. i wish i could be there with you, rick and t.c, kumu, gordy, zeus and apollo..." she trailed off, sniffling to hold back tears. "i miss my family." she whispered and magnum's heart shattered.

"are you crying?" he tried lightening the mood, but juliet knew he was crying too. 

"stop crying, you're making me cry." she choked out, laughing as she cried, creating a strange choked sob sound which magnum chuckled at.

"please don't cry higgy. i'm glad you felt the same way or else this would be really awkward." juliet frowned, glancing around.

"what are you talking about?" there was a knock on the door and juliet's heart skipped. 

"magnum..." she trailed off, and he simply chuckled, cutting the call.

juliet had to take a deep breath as she set the phone down. there was no way he came all the way to england just for her, was there? but deep down, juliet knew it was exactly the kind of cheeky thing magnum would do. she walked over to her door, opening it uncertainly. 

a man in a ridiculous red hawaiian shirt stood there, his back to the door. "it's a nice neighborhood higgy, just a little dreary though." he turned around, the cheeky smile on his face that reach his eyes and juliet wanted to melt into a puddle in that exact moment. she threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest and magnum held her tightly, protecting her from anything that would come her way.

"this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." she sniffled, pulling back and magnum grinned, wiping her tears away. "don't cry higgy, i'd do anything for you. after pouring my heart and soul into that letter?" juliet laughed, inviting him inside. "magnum, it was quite a short letter. i would hope you had more in your heart and soul. there's the kitchen." she pointed and magnum rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"you know what? i'll call robin. i'm staying." juliets head whipped around, the excitement in her eyes making magnum chuckle. "after all, i can't leave you here. you said it yourself, you miss your family." for the second time today, she buried herself into magnum, her heart swelling at the sacrifice he made for her. and as she stayed wrapped in his arms, she realized that this was where she belonged. with magnum. forever.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first magnum pi story!!! i hope u all enjoyed <33


End file.
